


La dernière lettre

by BlackAngelis



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Falling In Love, Fire, Loneliness, Water
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngelis/pseuds/BlackAngelis
Summary: "Je te croyais, tu sais, quand tu me disais que tu serais toujours là pour moi, que nous serions toujours ensemble. L'ennui, c'est que toi, tu n'y croyais pas."
Relationships: Yara Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Kudos: 3





	La dernière lettre

« Je ne vous imaginais pas comme ça. »

Un ciel gris, une ville dévastée, des cheveux roux, un kraken un peu brisé.

Sansa hausse les épaules sans la regarder.

« Ah oui ? Et comment est-ce que vous m'imaginiez ? »

Yara a le visage creusé par le deuil et la fatigue, par la fin d'une guerre et le début d'une autre.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Un rayon de soleil apparaît et vient embraser la chevelure de Sansa. Yara frissonne.

« Plus... froide. »

Des yeux de glace la transpercent.

« Qui vous dit que je ne le suis pas ? »

Et elle se détourne.

.

« Il a tué Daenerys. Il mérite la mort. »

Un loup brisé, l'embryon d'un dragon qui n'aura jamais la chance d'éclore – voilà ce qu'il reste de Jon Snow.

C'est sûrement pour le mieux.

C'est sûrement juste.

« Il mérite une récompense, » rétorque Sansa.

Ses mains sont croisées sur ses genoux, elle relève fièrement la tête.

Comme une reine.

Yara pense à une autre reine, la sienne, celle qu'elle aimait plus que tout, celle qui ne viendra plus jamais réchauffer son cœur, ni le brûler.

(C'est drôle, en fait, parce qu'elle a brûlé bien d'autres choses que son cœur, elle a brûlé une ville entière et des milliers de personnes, et ensuite c'est son cœur à elle qui a été brûlé. Il y a sans doute une effroyable ironie là-dedans, ou peut-être simplement ce que les Stark appellent la justice.)

Sansa se lève et va prendre son frère dans ses bras – ou est-ce son cousin ?

« Il n'arrivera rien à Jon Snow, » annonce t-elle d'une voix forte.

La regarder, c'est comme heurter un mur de glace.

Yara a tellement froid qu'elle oublie son cœur à vif et ne prononce plus un mot.

.

« Vous l'aimiez. »

Ce n'est pas un constat, c'est un reproche.

Yara se mord la lèvre.

« Plus que tout. »

Le vent souffle légèrement et fait voler les cendres autour d'elles, elles se déposent sur leurs vêtements, dans leurs cheveux, peut-être aussi dans leur cœur.

« Et elle vous aimait ? »

« Non. »

Sansa pense à un autre monstre, un homme qui l'a démolie jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste presque plus rien d'elle – les cendres, elle les connaît déjà.

« Dommage pour vous. »

Elle se détourne pour ne plus voir le reflet du cœur brisé de Yara dans ses yeux.

Le sien est déjà bien assez pénible à supporter.

.

« Qu'allez-vous faire ? »

« Mon oncle a toujours les Îles de Fer. Le trône de sel me revient de droit. Je vais aller le récupérer. »

« Il a toute une flotte derrière lui. Le nombre de vos alliés se compte sur les doigts d'une main. Vous êtes folle. »

Les lèvre de Yara s'étirent en un sourire moqueur.

« Peut-être. Vous devriez avoir l'habitude, maintenant. Je veux dire, après Daenerys. »

Sansa reste de marbre.

« Vous allez mourir. »

Yara enroule une de ses mèches rousses autour de ses doigts et soupire d'un air faussement désolé, comme si après tout, tout ça n'était qu'une immense plaisanterie.

« Je compte sur vous pour pleurer sur ma tombe. »

Sansa lui agrippe le poignet, la toise de son éternel air méfiant mais Yara n'a plus froid, plus maintenant, pas alors que les flammes des Sept Enfers l'appellent de leur chant mortel.

« A quoi jouez-vous ? »

« Je ne joue pas, ma chère. La mort n'est jamais un jeu. »

La statue de glace se fissure un peu, beaucoup, elle commence à fondre et ses larmes sont pires que des éclats de verre et ça, ça fait _vraiment_ mal.

« Je sais. »

Yara saisit son autre main et la serre.

« Ne faites pas cette tête, Sansa, » sourit-elle. « Je pars dans deux semaines. On peut faire beaucoup de choses en deux semaines. »

.

« Pourquoi voulez-vous cette couronne ? »

« Euron sera un roi terrible. Je veux ce qui est le mieux pour mon peuple. »

Sansa a vraiment l'impression d'avoir entendu ça quelque part, non, en fait ce n'est pas qu'une impression, Daenerys est revenue la hanter par-delà la mort, décidément le feu ne cesse jamais de brûler.

« Vous parlez comme elle. »

« Oh, mais vous aussi vous parlez comme elle. Ne souhaitez-vous pas protéger les Nordiens ? »

« Je... ça n'a rien à voir. Je ne suis pas... »

« Folle ? Un monstre ? La folie se reflète dans vos yeux et la colère des monstres coule dans vos veines. »

« C'est _vous_ qui êtes folle. »

« Vous voyez ? Nous avons un point commun. Souriez, Sansa. Nous sommes tous un peu fous, ici. Il fallait être folle pour vous jeter ainsi devant votre frère pour le protéger du courroux des Immaculés. Il faut être folle pour reprendre une couronne quand on n'a qu'une poignée d'hommes et sa détermination pour seules armes. »

« Je ne veux pas être folle. Je ne veux pas être comme Daenerys. »

Yara sourit et passe un bras autour de sa taille et Sansa est totalement incapable de bouger ou même de tout simplement s'offusquer.

« Daenerys n'était pas seule, mais elle avait l'impression de l'être. C'est ça qui est terrible, être seule. »

« Je... je me sens seule moi aussi. »

La reine de glace a l'impression d'être en flammes quand la reine de sel dépose un baiser humide sur sa joue.

« Nous pouvons être folles ensemble, si vous le souhaitez. »

Yara lui prend la main et peut-être bien que la pensée d'être un peu folle ne la répugne plus autant du moment qu'elle n'est pas seule.

.

« Et après ? »

« Après quoi ? »

« Vous récupérez votre trône. Et après ? »

« _Si_ je récupère mon trône. Je suis folle, vous vous rappelez ? »

« C'est à croire que vous voulez mourir. »

« Et vous, Sansa, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Elle se mord la lèvre et la glace devient rouge quand ses joues s'empourprent, elles prennent la couleur du feu, cette vision doit très certainement être provoquée par la folie et Yara adore ça.

« Je ne veux plus être seule. »

Le baiser qu'elle dépose sur les lèvres de Yara est bref, aussi éphémère qu'un flocon de neige et elle se demande si elle ne l'a pas tout simplement imaginé.

« Tu ne le seras pas, » promet-elle.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que Sansa entend quelqu'un lui faire une promesse qui ressemble à du vent et pourtant elle n'a jamais eu autant envie d'y croire.

.

« Trois jours. Je pars dans trois jours. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes. »

« Il le faut. »

Les larmes de Sansa sont comme une coulée de neige, elles sont si nombreuses que le froid les changera en glace, en glace rouge, et dans quelques années on racontera que la reine du Nord pleurait des larmes de sang quand elle a dit au revoir à son amante de sel.

« Tu reviendras ? »

« Je t'ai promis que oui. Je serai toujours là pour toi, nous pourrons être ensemble. Tu ne me crois pas ? »

« J'ai envie de te croire. »

« C'est la même chose. »

Yara sourit, espiègle, et enroule les bras autour de sa taille.

« Veux-tu vraiment passer le temps qu'il nous reste à pleurer ? »

La glace finit par se changer en feu et les consume toutes les deux, tellement que Yara se demande si elle pourrait brûler Euron et le regarder s'embraser.

.

_Sansa,_

_Ceci est la première lettre que je t'écris, et probablement la dernière. Je suis partie plus tôt pour ne pas que tu cherches à me retenir, parce que je crois bien que je ne veux plus être seule non plus et que tes yeux m'auraient clouée sur place._

_La mort m'attend sans nul doute mais je l'affronterai avec courage et je ne la laisserai m'emporter qu'après un combat acharné._

_J'aurais aimé avoir plus de temps, j'aurais aimé sentir tes lèvres contre les miennes pour l'éternité._

_J'ai véritablement aimé être folle avec toi._

_Je t'aime,_

_Yara._

.

Sansa pleure des éclats de verre.

La lettre est froissée entre ses mains.

« Je te croyais, tu sais, quand tu me disais que tu serais toujours là pour moi, que nous serions toujours ensemble. L'ennui, c'est que toi, tu n'y croyais pas. »

Le vent emporte ses mots et ils se mélangent aux cendres qui flottent dans l'air.

Elle se demande si elle pourra absorber l'âme de Yara en buvant le sel qu'il y a dans la mer.

Peut-être qu'elle devient vraiment folle.

.

Yara avait raison, au fond.

La folie n'est pas un problème tant qu'on est folle avec quelqu'un.

Les jours sont longs, les nuits sont tristes, le temps devient son pire ennemi et ses souvenirs lui font perdre la tête.

Sansa commence à avoir de la sympathie pour Daenerys.

.

Sansa rentre à Winterfell, peut-être parce qu'elle compte sur la neige pour ensevelir ses peines et son chagrin.

La reine du Nord est condamnée à se changer en spectre, à se fondre dans les ombres et à revenir hanter les couloirs obscurs en pleurant sa raison et son amour perdus.

« Je ne veux plus être folle. Je ne veux plus être seule. Je ne veux plus exister, » hurle t-elle un jour au ciel alors qu'elle s'est laissée tomber à genoux dans la neige froide.

« Si tu n'existes plus, alors que vais-je devenir ? »

Elle sursaute.

On dirait qu'elle n'est pas le seul fantôme.

Ce qui fut un jour Yara Greyjoy se tient face à elle, les cheveux brûlés, le regard éteint et le visage défiguré par d'immenses cicatrices.

« Mais... comment... »

Elle hausse les épaules, un petit sourire d'excuse sur les lèvres.

« On dirait que le Dieu Noyé ne voulait pas de moi. »

Elle tombe à genoux près de Sansa et la collision de leurs corps crée des étincelles brûlantes de soulagement.

« Euron était un sadique, » soupire t-elle. « J'ai bien peur de ne plus être très attirante – je ressemble vraiment à un monstre, maintenant. »

« Je m'en fiche. »

Et Sansa embrasse ses cicatrices, elle les gèle avec ses baisers de glace pour qu'elles cessent de lui faire mal, elle les chérit avec ses baisers de feu parce qu'à ses yeux Yara sera toujours la plus belle.

« Il y aura d'autres lettres, » souffle t-elle en appuyant son front contre le sien. « Des centaines, des milliers de lettres. »

Yara s'aperçoit que ses propres larmes ont le goût salé de la mer, elle se presse un peu plus contre Sansa et elle est certaine qu'on ne peut plus les distinguer.

« En fait, non, » corrige Sansa. « Il n'y aura plus jamais de lettres. Tu n'auras pas besoin de m'écrire parce que je ne te laisserai plus jamais partir. Je t'aime. »

Et Yara ne pense pas un instant la contredire.


End file.
